Samurai Palace
Samurai Palace is the 6th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It was released on June 8, 2019. The Samurai Swordsman is the basic melee enemy, and the Shuriken Thrower is the basic ranged enemy. Samurai Palace requires players to be level 90 for insane, and level 95 in order to play nightmare. Mobs Samurai Swordsman The Samurai Swordsman is the melee enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other melee enemies, including the Sand Peasant, Sand Giant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, King's Guard, and Demon Warrior. It will chase the closest player or the player that has done the most damage to them unless it is taunted. Shuriken Thrower The Shuriken Thrower is the main ranged enemy of this dungeon. Its attack hits almost instantly, making it difficult to dodge. Elite Swordsman Stages Stage 1 You are introduced to 2 groups of Samurai Swordsmen and Shuriken Throwers. Enemy group 1 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, and 3 Shuriken Throwers, whereas enemy group 2 has 3 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 2 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 3 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers, while enemy group 2 has 3 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 3 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 6 Samurai Swordsmen, while enemy group 2 has 3 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 4 You will encounter Sanada Yukimura. He throws 3 green shurikens at the same time at different places, then summons an Elite Samurai Swordsman, which has a circle AoE spin attack. He then throws 3 green shurikens again twice, and the cycle repeats. While this is happening, 4 green stars appear in the middle of the battlefield every so often, creating lines of damage. It's recommended to be along the sides of the arena in order to have a better chance at dodging these lines. Stage 5 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 5 Samurai Swordsmen, while enemy group 2 has 5 Shuriken Throwers. Try not to get hit by the Shuriken Throwers and consequently take damage. Stage 6 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 5 Samurai Swordsmen, while enemy group 2 has 6 Shuriken Throwers. Although you have more room to dodge the Shuriken Throwers, you should still be careful. Stage 7 You will encounter the Ancient Golem Guardian. The guardian causes rocks to fall onto a random player's position, as well as causing rocks to fall around the initial AoE. It will do this twice, and then drop a rock in front of them, creating a small ring of damage. Then, it slams its hands into the rock, creating multiple damage lines going outwards. The cycle repeats. It's recommended to be far away while he uses his rock slam attack. Stage 8 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, and 3 Shuriken Throwers, while enemy group 2 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 9 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, 3 Shuriken Throwers, enemy group 2 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 10 You will encounter Miyamoto Musashi. He has 4 attacks, one where he fires multiple lasers in quick succession to random players, another where he creates multiple damage lines outwards from him, one where he summons an enemy which spins towards you and vanishes after a while, and finally one where a shuriken floats above him, creating large AoE blasts multiple times. The enemy summon has an indicator as to where they spawn, shown by smoke rising. Run away from the smoke to avoid the enemy. For the outward damage lines, try not to be too close. Finally, for the multiple laser attack, simply move left or right, and be wary of where your teammates are. Difficulty and XP Earnings Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Samurai Palace